


The Missing Tamale

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dog BB-8, Friendship, Humor, Modern AU, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: "ONE OF YOU ATE THE LAST TAMALE!" Poe thundered."AND TYING US UP IS THE ANSWER?!" Finn shot back."If it gets me a confession then yes. I will not rest until I've solved the mystery of the missing tamale." Poe said.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Missing Tamale

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a writing prompt on Tumblr.

In the bustling city of Coruscant, California, Poe Dameron lives in an apartment with his roommates and best friends Rey and Finn and their pet corgi Beebee.

Poe's favorite hobby was cooking. His favorite thing to cook was his mother's famous chicken and avocado tamales. He took one out of the fridge, heated it up, and set it on the table. He stepped out for a few minutes, and when he came back, the tamale was gone, and his roommates were sitting at the table. Poe fumed.

XX

"Poe, is this really necessary?!" Rey exclaimed.

"Yes! You both know what this is about!" Poe paced in front of them, waving an accusing finger.

"No, we don't, you idiot!" Finn snapped.

"ONE OF YOU ATE THE LAST TAMALE!" Poe thundered.

"AND TYING US UP IS THE ANSWER?!" Finn shot back.

"If it gets me a confession then yes. I will not rest until I've solved the mystery of the missing tamale." Poe said. " _No me gusto_!"

"It was probably Rey! I don't even _like_ tamales!" Finn exclaimed.

"You little liar, Finn! I haven't even been home this weekend!" Rey shot back.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU ATE MY TAMALE?!" Poe screeched.

"Well, whoever it was, THIS AIN'T BRINGING THE TAMALE BACK!" Finn screeched back.

"You could just make more." Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I could, could I?" Poe leaned towards her.

"Dude, it's just a tamale!" Finn exclaimed.

Poe rounded on Finn. "'Just' a tamale, Finn? Those tamales were the very last thing my mother ever made for me."

Rey sighed inwardly with dread. "Here we go."

"That recipe is the only thing that makes me feel close to her. I _always_ get the last tamale." Poe continued. "Now...is one of you going to confess? Or am I going to have to resort to extreme measures?"

They heard a small burp next to Poe. Poe looked down to see Beebee licking his chops which were covered in something that looked suspiciously like avocado. Poe gasped slowly as he bent down. He could smell tamale in his dog's breath.

Poe seethed in anger. "You little tamale stealer."

Beebee whimpered and sprinted towards the bedrooms. Poe chased after him. "Beebee Dameron, you get back here right now!"

Rey and Finn looked at each other as they heard clattering, a thump, and a groan of pain. Beebee started running back through the living room and hid in his little bed.

Finn started cracking up at the thought of Poe's little dog outsmarting him. Poe walked back into the little dining room with his hair and clothes rumpled up. He wordlessly grabbed a big knife. Finn stopped laughing and looked up to see Poe standing over him holding a big knife. His eyes widened in horror.

"Poe...no, no, no, wait, wait!" Finn cringed and whimpered, but Poe only cut the ropes binding him. He did the same for Rey, tossed the knife onto the table, and wordlessly stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door so hard, the photo hanging next to it clattered to the ground.

Rey turned to Finn, who was still frozen in his seat. "Are you okay?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I just, uh..." He stood up and awkwardly stumbled towards his room. "I need a new pair of pants."

Rey chuckled, shook her head, and went to check on Beebee.


End file.
